


The King's Fear

by SkyWolfberg



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ancestors of RWBY, Dark, Death, Magic, Maidens, Osprey Branwen (OC), Previous Incarnation, Semblance (RWBY), Semblance change, The Great War, Warrior King of Vale - Freeform, Zaval Arc (OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWolfberg/pseuds/SkyWolfberg
Summary: Before RWBY. Before he would become Ozpin, Headmaster of Vale. Before he would live as the Warrior King and make the Kingdoms of Remnant cower before him. He was only Orion, a boy 10 years old who  allowed fear to control him. For despite his semblance allowing him to do so, he could not maintain control of the fear. When Orion hears a voice suddenly in his head claiming to be Osiris, a descendent of an ancient wizard called Ozma, he finds a teacher who will either bring him to ruin or finally teach him that fear is not the enemy. Fear is his strength. It is who he must become.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Help me._

_Coward!_

The words repeated over and over in his head as he ran blindly through the woods. At times tripping and clawing his way to his feet he did not notice the drops of blood he left in his wake. Branches tore at his skin and the roots of the trees seemed to shift just so to send him to the ground once more.

This time as he hit the ground he found he could not rise. His whole body trembled and shivered from exertion. His breath came in heaving gasps. Tears and snot were falling unceremoniously dripping from his face. _Coward._

“S-Sorry” He gasped. “So-Sorry. I’m sorry.” He curled in upon himself trying to block out the screams that haunted him. “Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.”

It was a relief the creeping blackness that entered his vision. That drowned out the cries. That made him unable to utter any more apologies. The blackness enveloped him finally bringing an end to the fear. Yet in his mind he heard one more whispered word of condemnation _coward._

*****

Orion was cold. Eyes blinked open to find that the sun still shone. The way the sun slowly descended from the sky told him that it was evening almost dinner time. The simple thought of dinner sent reality crashing time. There would be no more dinner. No more happy laughter and warm bread. He was alone. He shivered and his eyes were drawn to the sky as a single white flake fell twisting and twirling in its merry descent. It was beautiful.

Closer and closer it came until it lightened upon his nose. He let out a surprised laugh. In less than a second it melted but his nose seemed to tingle and that was when Orion realized his nose wasn’t tingling. It was numb. His fingers were stiff, and he could hardly move them. He noticed now the strange sound his numb ears had before not registered. A strange chattering that was the clacking of his own teeth. The recognition that he was nearing hypothermia was dim and slow to surface. _Dangerous. Remove wet clothes, wrap body in warm blankets, give warm bath._ His master’s words whispered in his head.

Except his master was dead. So were his friends. The innkeeper who gave him a free bowl of her chicken soup whenever he came around to deliver her husband’s arthritis medicine. _Dead._ The mean eyed bully who would drag him through the less savory allies to steal any medicine that might be on his person and threaten to cut his throat should he tell anyone. _Dead._ Little Helen who could never leave the premises of her house because of her disease that made her frail yet was always smiling whenever he and Master Copper came to inspect her health. _Dead._ Master Copper who had found him half drowned in the river and rescued him, giving him a life as a student of medicine. _Dead._ Perhaps if he had confessed to being the one to throwing himself into the river in the first place then maybe Master Copper would be alive. Maybe they would all be alive. Maybe the grimm wouldn’t have come.

There it was. The familiar coiling fear that now took a hold of him. It forced him to his feet and sent him running. He clutched at the thin fabric of his jacket as he ran trying to conserve his warmth. _If I do not continue moving, I will die._ He hated that the thought was only fuel for his fear. As always, the fear was controlling him.

There was more snow now. It fell from the heavens lightly but as he looked into the now darkening sky, he knew it would soon become a full-blown storm. Even worse the sun was fading, and the already cold air was turning frigid as the dying rays of the sun offered up their last glimpse of warmth before whispering farewell and yielding to the night.

He focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Walking down the beaten path but to where? He had long since lost track of where he was going. All he knew was he had to put the town, his home, far behind him. Going back would be certain death. It was overrun by the grimm. Since Master Copper had rescued him he had never left the town and he had not been conscious enough to recall the journey to get to Pavion. Not that Pavion existed anymore. _Pavion is gone. I should be happy it even existed for the three months I had. I had a home for three whole months._ It was longer in one place than Orion had ever been, and he’d just been getting hopeful he might finally be able to stay. The grimm had ruined that. _No, I did._ The thought finally forced its way back into his mind. _Me and my cursed semblance. Me and my terrible fear. The grimm came for me. They sensed my fear._

The fear that had come with the realization that for once he had a lot to lose had been the cause for his loss. _My fault. It is all my fault. Always my fault._

Another step. Orion just struggled on praying to whatever gods might be listening that a village or town might magically appear in the middle of the forest. His teeth were no longer clacking. Orion recognized that this was not a good sign. Even worse he no longer felt cold. _When did I stop clinging to my jacket?_

He no longer had any feeling in his fingers. He blinked. His face was cold. It crackled slightly when he drew in a breath of frigid air and he realized that at some point he had cried, and his tears now froze to his face.

_I’m dying._ The words felt strangely hollow as they echoed in him. He felt a sense of almost relief. This isn’t too bad. He stopped. Slowly he tilted his head to look up. The shattered moon stared down at him from a small crack between the clouds. Orion sighed. His breath steamed in the air. _Tired. Maybe I should take a nap. Just a short break. Just five minutes._

He looked at around. He knew he should find shelter but then the snow was pretty soft. It would make a comfortable bed. As nice a bed as any that the red lamp from the human settlement could offer. He blinked. _Red lamp? Humans! I’m saved._ The thought was slow to come. He took a stumbling step towards the light.

“Here!” Orion called. “Help me.”

The red light got closer. It glowed. Then he heard it. The low growl of a grimm. _Ursa._ Unhelpfully, his mind supplied him the name of the grimm as the giant bear like grimm lumbered towards him.

The fear came crashing back with an intensity that jolted him to action. He was running even as the shriek escaped his lips. He could not feel his toes or fingers but still he ran. He heard the Ursa give chase.

The fear inside him was fuel that seemed unending. As ever it coiled inside him fueling itself. Bubbling inside him like boiling water that slowly starts to boil out of a pot. Like a bullet is pushed from him erupting out of him and then it was just…gone. Leaving him running. He was number. He heard the crash behind him and was almost surprised to see the Ursa stop sniffing the air and circling around. The grimm seemed almost…confused.

It was a few minutes before Orion found himself slowing down. His body simply couldn’t breathe. Yet he felt empty. There was no fear. Finally, it was gone. Everything was gone. He stopped. Just in time he stood on a ledge. Below him was a several hundred-meter drop. Certain death.

He blinked looking down. He had almost died. Strangely enough the fear he generally felt at the thought of death did not take him. In fact, he felt empty still. No fear, no grief, no sadness, no cold. _Maybe dying isn’t that bad._ Ghastly images flashed through his mind. Memories that always evoked fear at the thought of death. Yet for once there was no reaction. He felt tired.

_It won’t be that bad. No one would care. There is no one who even knows your name anymore. Everyone is dead. Maybe I should join them._ The thought of death which had made him flee Pavion before now was oddly welcoming. _Why did I even run to begin with? Right the fear. I’m not afraid now._

Orion smiled softly. The white snow was now blanketing the world. The contrast between the dark night and white snow was beautiful.

_This isn’t too bad._

**DON’T JUMP!** He felt the sudden alarm. A voice that was not his own. The voice was shouting in his mind. A voice full of fear and surprise. 

Orion let of a shriek of surprise. Fear exploded through him in a crashing wave. For once he didn't think the fear was his own. Numbed feet tripped over themselves and suddenly he was tumbling forwards. He was falling. Falling to the cold ground far below. Orion shut his eyes. _I am afraid again._


	2. The Ghost

As the wind whipped at his face and snatched at his clothes. Orion felt a strange uncurling sensation inside him. For some reason it brought to his mind the image of a giant cat slowly uncurling and blinking. Then there was a sudden jolt that passed through his body. He spasmed for a moment. The ground was rushing up to meet him and then it was just…gone.

It was as if somebody had grabbed him and shoved him backwards into a pitch-black box. It was dark…except it wasn’t. He could still see. Distantly he knew he was falling through the skies. He could see the ground rushing up to meet him. Yet it felt more like he was watching from a window as everything unfolded outside. There was no pain, no cold, no fear. For he realized that the fear from before had not been his own but that of the voice. He was still empty from whatever he had done with his semblance.

Orion felt rather than saw the strange force that enveloped him. He swore he could hear the soft whispering of hundreds of voices who sounded the same and yet were each a different voice. They chattered around him the words quiet and indistinguishable. An… _entity_ was controlling his body. Doing something he could never have done of his own.

The fear that was not his own shifted turning to narrowed focus. An intent forming. His body twisted through the air righting itself. Aura crackled to life. A green force that he had never felt before but had heard tales of expanded out of him. It shimmered and sparked along his skin before with a silent command from the ghostly entity it suddenly pushed away from his body leaping into the air like a living thing forming a sphere around him.

His body slammed into the ground. The snow absorbed some of the impact and what it did not the emerald sphere-shaped shield did. It shimmered not cracking or so much as flickering as it took the blow that should have rightfully broken all his bones and left his body a bloody smear on the ground. The shield left him hovering a meter or so above the ground before it suddenly vanished without a sound and his body landed with a grace it really shouldn’t possess.

Orion’s head moved according to the will of the entity who looked down at fingers that were a light shade of blue. Slowly the fingers flexed. A crackle of green aura passed over his body once again and this time brought a strange comforting warmth with it. The blue tint from his fingers vanished. His body felt warm again although the feeling was distant as if it wasn’t quite his. 

**Hello. My name is Osiris.** The entity that controlled his body said. The words were not uttered aloud but rather echoed in the dark space that Orion resided.

_I’ve been possessed by a ghost!_ Orion thought. Still too empty to muster the appropriate feelings. He felt he should run or kick out, but he had no body to do so with.

**That…is actually not entirely false.** The words were uttered with a slight hint of amusement after a moment of consideration.

Orion was uncertain how he could tell the amusement, but it felt right. _Okay._ He thought.

The entity – Osiris – seemed surprised. Orion could feel the trickle of emotion almost as if it was his own. **You are surprisingly calm about this.**

_I don’t think I’m thinking properly right now._ Orion acknowledged as he settled into the strange tranquility of the surrounding darkness. It felt odd. He had no body to worry about no emotions. _Did I die?_

**No. Forgive me but I took control.** Osiris murmured. **I was a bit surprised and thought you were about to jump. That would have been the briefest reincarnation of my existence.**

_Okay._ The words held little meaning for Orion. Dimly he felt as though he ought to ask more questions, but the sense of calm was too much. There was a growing weariness that was around him. He knew he should be freaking out but had no energy to muster such emotions. 

He felt the hesitation from Osiris. **Were you going to jump?**

Orion decided that the voice echoing in his head was decidedly male. He took a moment to ponder the question. _I don’t know._ The answer was honest. _I think I’m going to die anyway so I would rather a fast death than hypothermia or being grimm food._

There was a sadness echoing from Osiris. A sense of guilt for the cruelty of the world. **How old are you?** The voice sounded gentle.

_Ten, at least, I think._ If Orion had still been in control him eyes would have been blinking sleepily. _Am I going to die?_ The question had none of the emotions it should have.

Orion felt the twisting ache in his heart that was not his own. **No. You don’t have to worry anymore.** Osiris whispered the words were comforting and Orion felt a strange presence enveloping him in a ghostly hug.

**I will protect you child. You don’t have to fear.**

His body was moving again. Green aura flickered as it ran along his body staving off the cold as his feet took up a steady pace halfway between a walk and jog. Osiris wasn’t sure where they were going but he slowly started to hum. The ancient tune stirred something within Orion he felt as though he should recognize it, yet he was certain he had never heard of it before. Slowly he allowed the croon to lull him to sleep. The darkness was welcome. He found he did not care if he never woke. The ghost could have his body. Even now he felt Osiris slowly curling around him in a protective embrace.

The next words were gentle meant to help him, yet they pierced deeper than any cruel words could have. **It isn’t your fault.** Orion felt Osiris shifting he had the strange impression that the ghost could see more than just what Orion’s eyes saw. That the ghost was somehow peering into his soul itself.

_But it is. I am a coward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osiris is previous incarnation of Ozma. All incarnations have to begin with an O so...
> 
> In Egpyt mythology Osiris is the lord of the dead. His son Horus is known as the war god, god of Kingship and protector of Egypt.


	3. The Queen of Thieves and Bandits

**Good morning.**

Reality was a grim thing that jarred him from the wakefulness that had been gently encroaching on the calm darkness he had been slowly rising from. Orion jumped up or rather attempted to before he found himself unable to do so as his actions were halted by strange cloth.

He panicked thrashing his eyes flicking open and barely processing anything before he found himself tumbling off the bed he had been in. He fell to the ground with a thump that left him stunned for a moment. Orion realized that the thing restricting his movement was in fact the sheets he had entangled himself in trying to suddenly escape in his panic. He could feel the fear building even as he yanked the sheets off him and scrambled to his feet. He took in the small room, the double bed, a dresser, and a wooden door but could hardly process it.

He rushed to the dresser yanked open the bottom cabinet and squeezed in. He was hyperventilating he knew even as his first instinct took hold of him. _Hide._ He felt it the foreign feeling of worry and concern that drifted to him from the darker recesses of his mind.

**You need to breath.**

He couldn’t there was not enough air. It was too small, too dark.

**Perhaps you should leave the cabinet?** The words were gentle. Orion felt the attempt to muffle his fear by the entity, Osiris, yet the attempt only served to make his fear flare once more. _I’m going to do it again. It is just going to get worse. They are all dead. This is real. Pavion doesn’t exist anymore. So much fear am I going to explode again?_

**Breathe.** The voice was attempting to be soothing. **Why don’t you try counting with me? In on one, hold breath, out on three. One, breathe in…**

The words were fading away on a tide of dizziness. Orion blinked sweat was dripping from his eyes. He felt Osiris hesitate. **Would you mind if I take over?**

Orion shook his head. _No. No. No! NO!_ Let the ghost take over his body? But he should be dead. Somehow, he was alive and warm. Dimly he recalled the emptiness of before. The feeling of his body being taken away. He would be truly helpless. Unable to do anything. Unable to move. But that meant it wouldn’t be his fault. _You don’t have to worry anymore._ The words spoken when he had been certain of his death echoed. _You don’t have to be afraid._ He wouldn’t have to feel anything again. The cold. The pain. It might belong to his body, but it wouldn’t be his. _Coward._ Yes. He was a coward. Yet, there was a dark hole that he could hide in and not have to feel anything. Not death, not pain, not his own fear. _Yes. Yes. Please yes._ He didn’t care if he was begging. He was crying the tears leaving tracks down his cheeks. His chest was heaving.

**I…** Osirirs seemed slightly lost. Slowly Osiris reached out to the poor child whose body they now both inhabited. The consciousness of the boy jumped at the gentle brush of their souls before turning and feeling leaving Osiris to jump forwards to grab the reins of the body which for a moment was left empty. He found his heart racing. It felt as though he was about to explode. He focused on breathing. It was only a few minutes before he brought it under control. His tears had stopped almost immediately. Slowly making no sudden moves to jostle the soul that had curled up in the dark part of his mind he moved forwards. He pushed the door to the drawer open and on hands and knees crawled out.

He blinked as his eyes readjusted to the light of the sun that drifted in through a window. He crossed over to the window. Wooden beams creaked under his bare feet as he looked outside. The quiet hum of the village going about its day greeted him.

**The world has been cruel to you hasn’t it child?**

Deep within him he felt some relief. He sent out feelings of comfort trying to feel happiness, tranquility washing over him. The fear was subsiding as the boy, Orion, finally found some measure of control. It was still there just slightly more controlled.

“Would you like command?” Osiris voiced the words. They felt strange on this tongue, this new mouth. Small and childish, the words cracked slightly from hoarseness.

_No. No. No._ The words were edged with desperation and Osiris felt a spike of rising panic.

“Okay” he said quickly. Osiris fought off the confusion. He was honestly rather thrown aback by the attitude of his new host. Most responded with panic and dread. They were afraid of yielding control. Yet this boy was more afraid of living his own life. He handed control easily in fact he was panicking when he was in control. He knew that there was trauma there, but he did not dare reach out to the boy yet. He knew that he would need to build up some trust. He could not help but recall his own panic and confusion.

**If you change you’re mind you can let me know.** He offered. His life had passed and now it was his turn to be mentor to his next incarnation.

_I don’t want to._ The child’s voice was distant. _You can have it. This life, my body, just let me stay here._ Osiris felt the boy curling in on himself.

**All right.** Osiris spoke within their shared mind. A part of him exalted in the thought of a second chance at life but quickly was pushed down with shame. This was not right.

**Do you know who I am?** He queried. He felt the rolling indifference of the child. The apathy of the child was concerning. There was no response.

Osiris sighed. He reached out inspecting his fingers. They were shorter a shade darker. His hands far less calloused and nails dirty with grime. **Would you like to know how you got here?** Again no response.

Osiris continued regardless. “I was running most of the night” the words were uttered aloud even as he observed the quickly filling streets. With a sigh he suppressed his yawn and turned to the small door. “I got to this village and asked for help.” He turned the door handle and walked down the empty corridor to the bathroom. “The people here were kind and offered me a room for the night. I fell asleep pretty much the moment they offered me the room.” He admitted. Exhaustion had clung to him when he had stumbled into the town. A few guards crying out as they saw him. He had pretty much collapsed. He could imagine what it looked like to the older men. A child grime streaked and sweaty appearing alone from grimm infested woods. A small miracle. “I don’t remember much else.” He did recall the hours running. He had taken the opportunity to acclimate to the new body. He was short and extremely scrawny yet he had been surprised at the ease and dexterity the body exhibited. Even an unnatural endurance that spoke of a lifetime of running. The boy remained silent throughout his short tale.

Osiris entered the small restroom and quickly barricaded the door behind him. Dreading the moment slightly he crept forward to look at himself in the mirror. As ever there was the moment of disorientation as he looked into the mirror and saw a face not his own. He had been expecting his blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. His face was tanner, clearly more often in the sun. His eyes were still blue although a darker cobalt compared to the sky blue he was accustomed to. His cheeks were more pronounced, and his eyes were sunken slightly and red rimmed. He looked terrible. Yet, what really stood out was his hair. It was pure white. And it stuck out…everywhere. Osiris couldn’t help but stare. He looked like a cloud had been placed on top of his head. A big fluffy cloud that couldn’t quite decide which was the wind was blowing and so decided to be blown everywhere at once.

Osiris fought the urge to laugh. Of all his reincarnations and many hairstyles, this was his favorite hair by far. A sobering thought occurred to him. Grey hair was often the result of stress what if white was the result of living a stress filled life? However, the idea was quickly dismissed. His entire hair was white, like fresh fallen snow, no hint of any color in the roots or some other part. He fingered a stray lock and debated if he ought to cut it since it was already reaching his shoulders but decided against it. This should be Orion’s decision not his. He quickly washed his hands and face leaving the rest of the body untouched as he did not wish to cause discomfort for his host.

“I like your hair” Osiris said letting a hint of humor drift over to Orion. He looked at the torn sleeve of his garment with a sigh. He was wearing tatters and scraps at this point. It was time to plan.

**Step one: we need some food. Step two: new clothes. Step three: information.** Although, the child had not asked Osiris felt he ought to share his plan with the boy. He did rip a small piece of cloth from the sleeve and use it to tie back as much of his hair as he could in a wolf tail. His-Orion’s- hair still flew everywhere but at least it no longer blocked his sight.

Looking slightly more presentable he went downstairs. Now came the difficult part. Osiris tried to recall his own childhood. How did children talk? He had no doubt it would sound rather odd if a random boy like Orion stumbled into a town in the middle of he knew not where speaking like a noble. Osiris winced as the final stair creaked and he had not yet decided.

“Hello, sweetheart.” An older lady with a homely figure cooed. Arms enveloped him in a hug no doubt intended to be comforting yet Osiris felt extremely awkward at and he was certain Orion would be panicking in his shoes. Instead after a moment of standing frozen the lady released him and looked at him with kind brown eyes that reminded him of hot coca.

A hand went to his hair and ruffled it dislodging more unruly strands and increasing Osiris’s sense of unease. He felt his unease being amplified in the form of fear from Orion within him and instead chose to focus on feelings of amusement. To think he was being coddled. Even in only his lifetime he was certain he had this lady beat in terms of age yet now he was being treated like a child. Then if you factored in every lifetime he was probably hundreds of years, if not lifetimes older. Finally, he felt it. The smallest pin prick of curiosity from his host. Still he did not acknowledge it for he was content to wait until Orion picked up the courage to ask.

The lady led them to a table in the corner of her inn and offered Osiris some bread and some leftover soup from the day before without Osiris needing to utter a word. Manners drilled into him did force him to mutter a thank you as the food arrived. Those two words enough to earn him a beam from the woman. Who patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Osiris dug in sighing with pleasure at the taste. By far not the most appetizing food he had tried the bread and mystery soup still felt heavenly too his tongue as he realized just how hungry their body had been. He finished the meal with a sigh of contentment. He took his plate and offered it back to the lady with a quick bow. “Thank you, miss” his words were quiet and tone polite. “I would be more than happy to pay you back for the room and meal by helping with some chores.”

“Please call me Amy” the woman said with a faint blush. “I’d be happy for the extra help although you might want to go to the sheriff’s office first. He has a few questions about what happened. If you head out and turn right, then go straight three blocks before turning left and continue till the next big intersection you should find it fairly easily.”

“Very well. Thank you, miss.” Osiris responded. He left quickly making note as he walked that he would somehow need to acquire funds for shoes as well. 

“If only my son had manners like that.” He heard the fond words of the woman behind him.

While he walked he noticed a rather prominent hold in his left shoe. He walked watching the busy bustle of the townspeople. A lady doing laundry, a vendor at a stall selling some apples, a smith showing off a sword to a soldier. A part of Osiris that had been tense without him realizing relaxed at the emblem badge on the soldier’s armor. The laurel and twin axe mark a familiar and comforting sight. He was in Vale. No soldier would be wearing such a mark outside of their own kingdom, doing so would only draw suspicion in an already rather tense world.

_Who are you?_ The words slow, hesitant, and so very timid. But a part of Osiris delighted in hearing the words. The question and courage that had to have been summoned to even ask it.

**I told you my name is Osiris.** His lips twitched in a smile.

There was another hesitance a moment of silence before finally. _Like the king?_

**Very much so.** Osiris responded in his head pleased that the child was expressing some interest at last in what was going on.

_The King of Vale? King Osiris?_ The question sounded incredulous and Osiris nearly felt Orion’s silent flinch at his own doubt.

Quickly he answered cheerfully **yes. Quite. Although you of all people need not hover on formality.** Osiris said showing he had taken no affront.

This time the response came faster. _But King Osiris has been dead for more than a year now._ Orion’s thought out words halted Osiris in his past. He hadn’t realized it had been that long. It was definitely one of the longer times it had taken him to reincarnate. His brother would no doubt be annoyed with him.

_Reincarnate?_ The word itself was phrased as a question.

**You thought I was a ghost initially. You see this is not quite the case. I have been cursed. Cursed to incarnate into a body of a like minded soul until my task is complete.** Osiris paused, uncertain how to continue without scaring the child. He decided that perhaps a happier secret might be more suited until Orion came to know him better. **Do you have a favorite –**

His thought was cut off by a shrill cry. “Help! Help me!” The cry echoed from a narrow alleyway. Osiris was dashing forward immediately.

_Wait! Stop!_ Osiris had no time to consider Orion’s words. Aura crackling to him as he raced forwards. He processed that the voice had sounded like that of a child in pain. He darted in to the alley and saw the crumpled form of a child.

He ran to the still figure and turned the kid over quickly. He took in midnight black hair, red crimson eyes of a terrified girl who was probably no more than a year or two older than Orion. He heard footsteps behind him blocking off the exit and he realized it was a dead end. Fingers reached instinctively curling to his back reaching for a cane that was not there. Weaponless, trapped, and alone. Osiris fingers clenched into fists and face turning into a snarl. **What fools if they think I am helpless. That I am trapped or defenseless. I have the Wizard’s semblance, aura, and if need be magic.**

“Don’t worry, kid, it is going to be alright.” Osiris whispered to the girl. He turned and was stopped short at the sight which greeted him. Two children with rags as tattered as those he wore clutching fiercely to small rusted blades. A boy with black hair and skin the color of coffee and eyes a strange almost glowing silver he had never seen before and a girl with large bat ears sticking out from under grey hair with orange eyes. Children. He was being threatened by two children.

**I suppose I too look like a child.** Osiris considered as he sent wave of comfort and amusement to Orion to show he was not in danger. That was till he felt cold steel kiss his throat as the girl who had assumed a victim turned her hidden knife upon him.

He heard a low chuckle. “Foolish idiot!” A gleeful voice crowed in his ear. “You have been duped. Give us all your lien, food, and any other valuables! Quake in fear for you have been capture by the greatest thieves in history! For I am Osprey Branwen! Queen of Thieves and Bandits!”

Inside him he felt Orion quake with terror but Osiris was fighting down laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters! I figured might throw a Branwen, silver-eyed, and faunus into the mix to make things interesting.


End file.
